


A Night at the Movies

by WestWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestWolf/pseuds/WestWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from yang's POV, Neo, Yang, Cinder, and Ruby go out to see a new movie. We then follow yang and neo back to their home</p>
<p>Note this is extremely short</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Movies

We started towards the ticket booth, with Cinder leading us, and Ruby close behind her. Neo and I followed behind them, our arms interlocked. There was an older man standing at the booth with a red tie and a black suit. His name tag said Junior. We continued to give him our pay.

"So what movie are you girls planning on seeing tonight?" He asked.

"Prehistoric Amusement Park three" Cinder said excitedly.

"And its just you four?" Junior asked.

"Yup" Ruby said as she just managed to peer over the counter.

In all honesty, Ruby was taller than Neo, but I think the way Neo looks is cute. I wouldn't want her to be any taller.  
Junior handed us our tickets, and we entered the theatre. As we walked, I pulled Neo aside, and asked her if it was alright if we sat behind Cinder and Ruby. She replied with a simple nod, and we continued on or way. 

Once we entered the room of the movie, we picked our seats, and waited through countless advertisements. I however, was perfectly okay with this being that Neo had started to lean her head against my shoulder. I swear to you I love it when she does this. This and her hugs. Her hugs are like hugging a tiny panda. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. 

Finally the movie started. Luckily Neo had saved me from complete and utter boredom. However, it was entertaining seeing cinder hold a flame in her hand, threatening the ad featuring her ex, Roman. It was also pretty funny seeing him as an underwear model. After many minutes of chasing and hiding in the movie, a romantic scene came on. I proceeded to kiss Neo on the cheek, but was surprised to find out her mouth was already facing mine. We kissed, and she said to me: 

"Great minds think alike, Yang."

I took that as, she was going to kiss my cheek too, but I did the same. She then looked at me, blinking her eyes and having them switch color. I adored it when she did that. I hugged her, and she made a small squeak of joy. She hugged back. I then threw my arm around her, bringing her close, and we stayed like this for the rest of the movie. 

I do remember, at one point, seeing Ruby and Cinder kissing as well. They make a cute couple. I even recall when Ruby asked Cinder to go out with her, the month before. Cinder look very surprised at first, but then brought Ruby close and said that she loved her.

When the movie ended, Cinder and Ruby, parted with us to go back to Cinder's house. We decided to do the same and head home. It was late at night, and we were both very tired. We got into our pajamas, and made ourselves two banana-splits. We ate, and cuddled, feeling each other's warmth mix with the coolness of the ice-cream. It was nice. I love her so much. She suggested we put on our favorite show, in which two sisters fought demons and angel. They're names were Samantha, and Danielle. ( A/N yes this is an alternate supernatural) We loved this show alot, and when the episode ended, we went to bed. I kissed her goodnight, and she did the same as we fell asleep, interlocked with one another.


End file.
